


An AU of an AU in which Shu is a stripper and Thora gets a free dance.

by MissieMoose



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU of an AU, Drabble, Gen, Half Troll, Short Story, Stripper AU, except there's no hint of httyd in this drabble like i had originally planned, httyd modern au, nordic trolls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieMoose/pseuds/MissieMoose
Summary: Wanting to be good brothers, Ulfr and Sindri take Thora out for a night of fun in order to help her relax from studying. They, however, forget that their little sister isn't the best when it comes to tight, crowded spaces. Thora gets quite the surprise when she tries to find a quiet spot to gather her senses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone who reads this has read 'Taming a Monster', then ya'll know who Thora, Sindri, and Ulfr are. Suki -real name Shufen- belongs to my friend, chibsblog over on tumblr. I was going to make Thora text Dagur at the end, but it felt too forced and superfluous. 
> 
> And...I honestly don't know if there will be more to this? I guess if people enjoy it, I may continue it. And if I do, expect a few more friends' ocs.

“Here, little sister! Try this -is the club’s specialty!” Sindri grinned broadly at Thora as he slid a tall glass across the table towards her. He turned it so that the two, black straws faced her. “Is blackberry vodka muddled with strawberries, mint, and tiny bit of absinthe!”

Thora’s brow rose as she looked down at the glass. “Absinthe with berries an’ mint?” she mumbled. “Doesn’t sound like the best of combinations.”

“Just try it!” he urged. In his other hand, he held a large, metal tankard filled to the brim with what she guessed to be mead. “Promise is good. Wouldn’t have brought you here if had bad drinks.”

“Or bad dancers!” chimed in Ulfr, their eldest brother. He wore a rare grin as he took a drink from his own glass -a Long Island Iced Tea. Both Sindri and Thora could tell he was mostly preoccupied by one of the dancers on stage and they could see why: She was a huldra and exceedingly gorgeous.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Thora picked up the glass and gave in to her brother’s pressing. She was more than a little surprised; the drink was _delicious_. The absinthe was nearly invisible thanks to the sweetness of the fresh strawberries and the tartness of the blackberry vodka. The mint, like the absinthe, was milder and helped to enhance the flavor of the berries.

‘If only the rest of the night was as good as this drink,’ she thought. After taking another sip of the drink, she used the straws to gently stir it as she looked around. Sindri had seated them in a four-person booth off to the side of the room; they were away from the stages, yet still had a clear view of the women performing atop them.

She would have been having more fun if the music didn’t pierce through her specially-made earplugs, making her head ache. There were also far too many people around for her liking; she guessed that couldn’t be helped, especially since it seemed to be someone’s birthday. But after having her tail stepped on for the third time that night, she was growing annoyed -especially since she was being extra careful to keep it out of the way.

“So, little sister, how are you liking it here?” Ulfr questioned, managing to pull his gaze away from the dancing huldra.

“It’s—” Before she could finish her reply, the whole club burst into a round of raucous applause and catcalling. Flinching, she covered one ear; if she had two arms, both would have been covered.

She looked at the stage only to find the previous dancers sauntering off, their clothes in hand. The lights lowered and a voice came over the speakers, temporarily drowning out the music as they announced the next dancers. Ulfr and Sindri wore matching grins as even louder music started to play.

Coupled with the continued applause and shouting, the noise was too much.

“I’ll be back!” she tried to shout above the music. As she bolted from the booth, she wasn’t sure if her brothers had heard her, but she didn’t care. She needed to get away from the booming bass, the high-pitched whistling, the clumsy patrons. She needed quiet.

Thora didn’t really pay attention to where she went. Hurrying down a nearly-empty hallway, she ducked into the very last room. It wasn’t blocked off by a door, but by an extremely heavy red curtain. Not that she noticed the curtain, really; she was too busy basking in the quiet.

The music was nothing more than a dull hum back here.

Leaning forward, she rested her head against the velvet-clad wall, her eyes shut. ‘How do Ulfr and Sindri put up with so much noise?’ she thought, trying to slow her racing heart. ‘Even dad’s machine shop is quieter than this place.’ A quiet sigh left her mouth. ‘And so many people…I can handle crowds in large areas, but when everyone is crammed in such a small space?’

“…Hey. You alright?”

Her eyes shot open and she turned, seeing a woman about her age standing near a small, single-person stage with a pole in its center. She was tying her long, black hair back into a bun, a somewhat concerned expression on her face. Judging by her attire, Thora guessed she had slipped into one of the private-dance rooms.

“S-Sorry,” she stammered, cheeks turning red. “I didn’t see where I was goin’.” She headed for the curtain. “I’ll, er…leave ya—”

“No, it’s fine,” the woman said. “I don’t have any customers right now and you look pretty panicked. It’s alright if you stay a while to collect yourself.”

Thora bit her tongue; she knew she was staring at the woman, but she couldn’t help it. Not only was she exceedingly pretty, but she was also extremely familiar. “A-are ya sure? I-I mean, I can j-just go—”

“I’m sure,” she chuckled. Hopping onto the edge of the stage to sit, she crossed her legs and watched as Thora reluctantly made her way to the couch. It sat only a few feet away from her and, like the rest of the room, was upholstered in velvet.

“Th-thanks.” The word left her mouth with an awkward tone to it as she realized she didn’t know this woman’s name.

“You can call me ‘Suki’. It’s my stage-name,” she replied, a knowing smile on her lips. “So, you’re obviously not enjoying yourself here. Mind if I ask why you’re here then?”

Thora felt her cheeks grow even darker. “Er…Well, my brothers dragged me here. Said I needed t’ stop studying for a night and have a bit of fun,” she admitted. “This isn’t really the sort o’ place I’d choose to go to for fun, though.” Rubbing the back of her neck, she was able to glance away for a moment.

 “Doesn’t help they want to drag me t’ the front of the stage and buy me a lap-dance.” She then bit her tongue. “N-not that there’s anything wrong with lap-dances, o’ course! They just--they forget that I’m not good around crowds in small areas like this…” Sighing, she slouched back against the couch. But they’re my brothers an’ they just want me to relax a bit, so I can’t really say ‘no’, you know?”

“Understandable,” Suki said, giving her a pitying smile. Thora swallowed hard; it was a gorgeous smile. “It’s always hard to say ‘no’ to family, especially if they’re trying to help you out.”

Nodding, Thora unconsciously let her eyes linger on the woman’s face. She bit her tongue; _where_ had she seen her before? She knew no one by the name of Suki. In fact, this was the first time she had ever heard the name outside of East Asian media. If it hadn’t been for the woman’s dimple piercings, she would have thought herself mist—

Then realization dawned on her like a brick to the face.

“You…you go t’ BAU, don’t you? The nursing program?” she suddenly blurted out. The moment the words left her mouth, she regretted saying them; the woman’s face fell and, for a split second, Thora thought she could see fear in her eyes. “O-Oh gods, I’m sorry! You were probably hopin’ to _avoid_ people from school here…”

Suki glanced away for a moment, a tender expression coming to her face. “Yeah…That’s why I work two towns over,” she admitted, her voice quiet. “I work part time as a nurse at a more local doctor’s office, but…part time doesn’t really cover the cost of tuition and bills. So, I pick up a few shifts here to make a bit more cash.”

Thora nodded once more, rubbing the back of her neck. “That’s understandable. What nursing program are ya taking?”

“Radiology. Not…exactly the cheapest of courses.” She chuckled quietly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “What about you? I know you’re in the nursing program, but I never see you in any of my classes.”

Thora felt her cheeks grow a bit dark. “Admittedly…I’m only minoring in nursing. Historical-slash-traditional medicine doesn’t require _quite_ as many classes.”

“Ah. So you take the ‘hippie’ course?” teased Suki.

Laughing, Thora felt herself growing more at ease the longer they talked. “I guess ya can call it that. To be fair, though, I used t’ want to be an orthopedic surgeon. But…” She looked down at her left shoulder, which had no arm attached to it. Instead, an intricate tattoo of a bouquet of roses hide a nasty surgical scar. “Hard t’ do surgery when you’ve only got one arm an’ a tail. Even with magic, it’d be impossible.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” There was a small frown on Suki’s lips. “But, at least you’re still able to do some sort of medicine?”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “But, while I can’t do the work o’ a surgeon, I can weld things. So, I’m majoring in that. And then I get to treat my classmates for various types of burns when they forget to wear their gloves or drop their torches.”

Suki scrunched her nose up at the thought. “Ugh, those would be nasty burns, I’m sure.”

“Oh, yeah. And if you’re usin’ a rod to weld, things get even nastier, since the metal has a chance o’ actually sticking to your skin.”

“Wait –didn’t a guy do that a couple of weeks ago?”

“Yeah. He was rushed to the nursing building and used as a lesson,” she chuckled.

“I remember that!” Suki grinned. “Didn’t he drop his torch because there was a spider or something in his welding helmet?”

“He _thought_ there was a ladybug in his helmet. Turns out, it was just a ball of fuzz.”

At that, Suki snorted. “Go figure.” She glanced over at the curtained doorway; to her surprise, there was no one standing there, waiting. Not that it bothered her much -slow nights were fine with her. It was nice just talking for once, though she was intrigued by how hard Thora was trying to not stare at her. Most of the time, her clients leered at her, their eyes filled with lust and hunger. She was never looked at like a person; she was just an expensive cut of meat to them.

Thora, though…She was being outright bashful in her attempts to not stare. Did she find Suki attractive or was it merely the fact that she was a stripper? Growing more and more curious, a small grin came to Suki’s lips as she turned her attention back to Thora.

Leaning forward slightly, she let her eyes half-close as she tilted her head to the side. “Earlier you said you weren’t comfortable with a dance surrounded by so many people,” she said, her voice like honey. “Since there’s no audience here, would you like one?”

Her cheeks darkened almost immediately. “Er…d-do ya mean i-in general or from—from you?” she stammered, her eyes widening. Suki’s grin turned into a smirk and she knew the answer. “I, er, don’t have any—”

She was silenced as, in one fluid movement, Suki stood up. Reaching behind her, she grabbed onto the pole. “I didn’t ask for money, sugar,” she purred, circling around the stage. Thora once more found herself unable to look away. Suki was wearing an almost predatory look as she stared down at her. “I’m just a little… _curious_ is all. Or do I not interest you?” A feigned look of hurt came to her face.

Thora swallowed hard. “N-no, it’s n-not th-that! It’s just…er…” Her eyes widened even more as Suki spun around and slid to the ground, her legs spread to each side in a perfect split. She fought to keep her jaw from falling slack as she stared at Suki’s perfectly rounded hindquarters.

Suki peeked over her shoulder, grinning almost wickedly as she saw the other woman’s head tilt to the side. Jiggling her hindquarters slightly, she asked, “Like what you see?”

“Y-yeah,” Thora murmured, unable to pull her eyes away.

 

~*~

 

“Are sure she not answering her phone?”

“Am sure! Have gotten no answer from little sister at all.”

Ulfr groaned, burying his face in his palm. “Ugh. Not like little sister at all. She _always_ answers texts.”

Sindri rubbed the back of his neck, sighing quietly. “Maybe she just in bathroom? Could be playing game on phone, so notification not pop up?”

Ulfr glared at him from between his fingers. “Highly doubt that. More likely she got kidnapped when we were watching dancers.” Closing his eyes again, he rubbed his temples. “Mother is going to kill if we lost little sister…”

Sindri’s eyes suddenly widened. “Ulfr! Have found little sister!” he gaped.

Raising his brow, he looked at his little brother only to find him staring somewhere behind him. Turning around, Ulfr saw Thora being led towards them by one of the dancers -one he knew to be extremely expensive. There was a smirk on the human woman’s lips while Thora looked thoroughly dazed.

“I take it you two are her brothers?” the dancer said.

“Y-yes,” Ulfr answered, more than a little surprised. “Thank-you for finding her. Where was she?”

The woman shrugged, a mischievous smile on her lips. “Oh, she was just taking a breather from all the excitement out here. Don’t worry about it.” She turned, winking up at Thora before walking back down the hall.

The brothers watched as she ducked into a room at the very end of the hall. Looking back at their sister, they found her leaning against the wall, still wearing the dazed expression.

“Little sister…?” Ulfr set his hand on her shoulder. “Are alright?”

She nodded slowly. “Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine. Perfectly fine.”

Sindri began to snicker; he could now recognize her reaction. Nudging Ulfr, he nodded at Thora then at the door. “Let’s get little sister home, eh? Don’t think rest of night can be topped for her.”

Ulfr frowned. “What do you me—Oh. _Oh_.” A grin then spread across his face. “Ah, damn. And we not get to see her expression while she got first lap-dance? Not fair!”

“May be for better!” Sindri chuckled. “Judging by little sister’s face, more than just lap-dance may happened.” Setting his hands on Thora’s shoulders, he started to gently push her towards the door.

“N-No!” Thora suddenly stuttered, her brother’s words bringing her back to reality. “Just…dancing happened. Talkin’ an’ dancin’. Nothin’ else.”

Her brothers looked at one another, not entirely convinced that she was telling the truth. They didn’t press her, however, knowing that she was currently too embarrassed to tell them about what happened.


End file.
